


Sick Day

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationships, Sickfic, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had woken up to the sound of the hoarse heaves and the toilet flushing, and he knew what was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> First request I’ve actually done in over a year… What fun! Also, subtle shout-out to horrific-smut who’s been talking about sickfic for a few days… Also, apologies if this isn’t all that good- I wrote this up in like 40ish minutes and edited it a little before posting!

Geoff woke up to the sound of hoarse heaving, and then a few seconds later, the toilet flushing. Sighing softly, he slowly sat up.

The other half of the bed was ice cold. Michael had been out of bed for a while, then, and Geoff felt a small pang of guilt that it had taken him so long to wake up. Getting out of bed, he ran a hand through his inky black hair.

The door leading to the connecting bedroom was cracked open, and there was a small sliver of light coming out from the door.

He padded over to the door, bare foot, and knocked lightly.

“Michael…?” Geoff asked softly when he didn’t hear a response. “You okay?”

There was a small groan, and Geoff threw waiting out the window, and he pushed the door open with his foot.

In front of the toilet was Michael, crouched down with his cheek resting on the toilet seat and his arms hugging his own stomach. Instantly, Geoff melted and took a step into the bathroom.

“I feel like shit…” Michael groaned, and Geoff crouched down next to Michael. Putting a hand on his boyfriend’s forehead, Geoff felt the warmth radiating from Michael.

“You’re burning up,” Geoff sighed, and he stood back up to poke through their medicine cabinet. There had to be _something_ in the cabinet that would help.

Just as Geoff found something that could possibly help, he heard a few hiccups, and then a wet sounding heave. A few seconds later, Michael was spitting up something, and Geoff glanced over. Michael had his face practically in the toilet, and his back was arched and shaking as he heaved a few more times.

There was another round of hiccups, and Michael was pulling away.

“Do you think you can handle some water?” Geoff reached for the cup sitting next to the sink. Michael made some sort of noise as he shrugged; it was somewhere between a grunt and a groan. Rolling his eyes, Geoff put the cup under the faucet and turned on the cold water.

“Come on, you need some water,” Geoff held out the cup for Michael, and the bottle of pills in his other hand. “It’s the easiest thing to drink. And you need to stay hydrated.”

Michael looked up at Geoff with a reluctant look. And Geoff sighed again. Michael’s eyes were slightly red and glassy with tears, and his cheeks were flushed. It was a look that Geoff loved in any other situation, but now was not the time.

“Please,” Geoff didn’t want to beg, so he just pushed and moved the glass closer to his boyfriend. “Just drink the water.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael took the glass and took a small sip. He knew that Geoff would be persistent, despite wanting to baby Michael until he felt better.

Michael’s boyfriend was a mix of emotions…

“When you hold that down for longer than ten minutes, how ‘bout we go lay down so you can rest?” Geoff ran a hand through Michael’s messy, knotted hair.

Sighing a little, Michael nodded. “Sure,” his voice was hoarse from all of the heaves, scratchy from dehydration, and slightly shaky from the pain his stomach was giving him.

“Good… now I’ll be back, I’m gonna go call Jack and tell him we’re not making it to work today,” Geoff cupped Michael’s cheek for a few seconds.

“Wait- you’re staying-” Michael looked confused, but then he sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re not staying home with me.”

“Yes I am,” Geoff’s tone let no room for argument. “I’m not letting you stay home alone when you’re sick.”

“Whatever, just go call him,” Michael made a small shooing motion, and Geoff let out a small laugh before stepping out of the bathroom.

He pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his contacts until he found Jack. From the bedroom, he could hear small groans and whines. But as long as it wasn’t heaves, Geoff wasn’t extremely worried.

“Yeah…” Geoff sighed as he talked to Jack. “We’re not going to make it in today…”

Jack’s in the middle of speaking when he hears a load groan and a few heaves. “Geeoooff!” Michael tries his best to raise his voice, but it’s hoarse.

“Damn- well I’m sorry Jack but I gotta go… Michael’s dying.”

On the other end, Jack’s laughing lightly before wishing Michael to get better.

 When Geoff hangs up- he walks back into the bathroom and Michael’ half over the toilet with a sleepy, dazed smirk.

“I… I couldn’t keep it down.”

“God… dammit…”

And it was going to be a long day.

 


End file.
